El plan del gatito ruso
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Desde un tiempo hacia acá, Yuri tiene un "crush" por el idiota canadiense, pero por su propio orgullo continúa ignorándolo y echándole pestes. Las cosas cambian cuando JJ e Isabella le ponen fecha a su boda: dentro de dos meses. Yuri decide entonces asistir a la fiesta de compromiso y liberar su tensión sexual con la misma persona que la provoca. Yaoi JJxYuri.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A:** Finalmente vi YOI y terminé encontrando una nueva otp y fuente de inspiración: el Pliroy. Este es el primer fic que escribo del fandom y no es algo rebuscado o muy bien narrado, solo quería sacarme la espina de escribir algo de ellos.

Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Kubo y demás involucrados (yo solo puedo soñar con que tengo un propio JJ exclusivamente para mi).

Este es un fic JJxYuri, si no os gusta la shipp por favor daos media vuelta y buscad algo de su gusto. Así todos felices :)

Publicado anteriormente en wattpad.

* * *

 **El plan del gatito ruso.**

 _Yuri ha estado interesado en alguien desde hace un tiempo. Podría decirse que tiene un crush, aunque en realidad el tema amenaza ser más que eso._

 _Pero es una idea imposible, y la invitación con letras plateadas que sostiene en su mano se encarga de remarcarlo: JJ se casará con Isabella dentro de dos meses._

 _Arrugando su frustración a la par con el bonito papel, decide que ese fin de semana —en la recepción a la cuál acaba de ser invitado—, se acercará al canadiense para solucionar de una vez por todas la tensión sexual que éste se encarga de provocarle aún sin proponérselo._

 **I**

JJ estaba sonriente; su boda con Isabella ya tenía fecha escrita, y aunque muy en el fondo albergaba un leve atisbo de duda que le hacía preguntarse si eso era lo correcto, el ver a su novia de toda la vida tan entusiasmada con la idea lo hacía patear dichos pensamientos lejos, reemplazándolos por la idea de que si ella era feliz él también lo sería.

Después de todo así funcionaban las relaciones matrimoniales, ¿no?

Y para demostrarse a sí mismo dicha seguridad y contagiarse de esa felicidad, decidió realizar una fiesta de compromiso formal. El Rey iba a casarse pronto y quería que todos compartieran su momento.

Yuri apenas miró la invitación antes de dejarla abandonada sobre la mesa con un gesto de desinterés y dirigirse hacia la nevera. Buscó una lata de cerveza.

—Entiendo si no quieres ir...

Otabek le miró de reojo, estudiando su reacción porque de verdad entiende. Él sabe que no es simple antipatía lo que el rubio siente por el canadiense; lo sospechaba de antes y lo confirmó cuando ambos afianzaron su amistad y pudo conocer a Yuri más allá de la cáscara malhumorada y fría que lo caracteriza. Lo que a Yuri le pasa con Jean-Jacques Leroy es algo que quizás incluso al rubio le sea difícil comprender, y esa es tal vez la razón por la cual acabó naciendo de parte del ruso un aura de desprecio pintada de odio.

Pero Otabek no es ciego; él puede notarlo, entenderlo. Lo ve cada vez que el rubio mira de soslayo a su "enemigo", jurando que nadie lo nota; lo ve en las muecas de verdadero fastidio que le ensombrecen el rostro cuando el canadiense aparece acompañado de su novia. Así que si Yuri decide no asistir a la famosa recepción de compromiso él solidarizará con su amigo. Es lo menos que puede hacer.

Pero no espera la respuesta segura que abandona los labios de su compañero. Estrechando los ojos en una mueca que indica total determinación, con esa mirada que le ha visto hacer otras tantas veces antes de pisar el hielo o decir algo importante, Yuri responde que sí, que irá a esa maldita fiesta.

.

.

La casa de vacaciones de los Leroy en Italia es grande, sofisticada y bonita. El patio trasero es una verdadera maravilla coronado con la piscina y fuente de piedra que parece casi natural. Hay varios mozos jóvenes que van de un lado al otro llevando consigo bandejas de canapés con rellenos exóticos y equilibrando copas de diversos licores sobre ellas. La música suena moderada desde el interior de la sala mientras los invitados se despliegan por la planta baja saliendo y entrando a través de las puertas abiertas de par en par.

El brindis formal ya se hizo, las personas mayores -algunos familiares de Jean e Isabella- se han retirado y la recepción comienza a tomar tintes de fiesta a esas horas. El alcohol le ha quitado la timidez a más de uno y ahora hay un montón de gente alegre en el patio.

Viktor y Chris están cantando y bailando a un lado de la piscina, seguramente con varias copas de alcohol en las venas. Aunque, siendo sinceros, esos dos no necesitan alcohol para hacer ridiculeces como esas. Phichit abusa de su celular tratando de captar cada suceso con el flash de su cámara, Sala baila con uno de los integrantes de la banda de JJ y Emil trata de contener a Micky para que este no se abalance sobre el desprevenido tipo.

Aquí y allá hay grupos de personas conversando entre ellos, divirtiéndose a su manera. Hasta Otabek mismo se ha visto arrastrado por la explosiva Mila hacia algún rincón de la casa; Yuri no quiere pensar en qué va a terminar todo eso. Recargado de espaldas sobre la barra de licores de la sala el rubio se dedica a mirar a la pareja festejada a través de la ventana que da al fondo: sujeta del brazo de JJ, Isabella platica animadamente frente a otras chicas, seguramente presumiendo de forma poco sutil a su novio. Jean se ríe en voz alta, causando que más de una invitada se sonroje y desvíe la mirada apenada hacia otro lado. Yuri hace una mueca de fastidio mientras apura el contenido de su cerveza. Viktor ya anduvo por su lado recordándole que no bebiese demasiado, pero él no pretende hacerle caso. Además, el ruso mayor no tiene moral para darle ese tipo de consejos, no cuando ahora mismo está bailando abrazado al suizo cada uno con una botella de vodka en la mano.

Su mirada regresa de vuelta a la pareja. Isabella ha soltado finalmente a JJ y este la deja hablando con sus amigas para retirarse a otro lado. Yuri lo ve acercarse a Emil, que continúa riéndose de la cara de furia que lleva Micky. Intercambian algunas palabras, Jean parece decir algo sobre la situación del italiano porque este se gira a verlo con aire asesino y el canadiense se retira entre risas. Más allá se detiene a conversar con Seung. Yuri toma otra botella.

Las personas a su alrededor no son conocidos suyos, pero aun así siente las miradas curiosas de más de alguno sobre su persona, cuestionándose qué hace un joven tan serio y atractivo como él mirando hacia el patio con cara de pocos amigos. A Yuri no le importa. Él tiene un plan, y piensa seguir con él hasta las últimas consecuencias.

JJ echa a andar en dirección a la casa y Yuri sonríe por lo bajo, acariciando el cristal frío de su botella. Esta es su oportunidad.

.

Jean se apoya en la barra, dejando caer todo su peso en el asiento y suspirando fuerte; necesita otro trago. Es la única manera de quitarse la incomodidad oculta que le da brochazos de duda a su conciencia: es una fiesta bonita, todo el mundo se está divirtiendo, hay personas que él considera importantes allí...y aun así no puede compartir esa felicidad que irradia en el ambiente. No del todo.

Alguien tose a su lado y Jean desvía la mirada hacia su invitado. Parpadea sorprendido ante el reconocimiento del ruso, él hubiese esperado que a esas horas el chico ya se hubiese retirado. Sonríe amable, dispuesto a intentar entablar una charla, después de todo es prácticamente un milagro que el rubio accediera a ir a la fiesta.

—¿Te diviertes, Yuri-chan?

 _"No, pero eso va a cambiar"._

Yuri sonríe de lado comenzando a tejer las hebras de su plan maestro. Levanta la mano para acomodarse un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y se gira para mirar a JJ sentado junto a él con esa sonrisa idiota adornándole la cara.

—Tu casa es bastante bonita —comenta, sonando casual—. No sabía que tus padres tuvieran posesiones en Italia.

JJ se acerca un poco más, contento de poder entablar una conversación con el rubio que no comience con insultos.

—La compraron hace unos años —explica—, pero solo venimos aquí para las vacaciones. A mis hermanos les encanta.

Yuri asiente con la cabeza, mostrándose interesado.

—¿Planeas mudarte cuando te cases?

La sonrisa de Jean vacila en los labios. Esa parte reprimida de él que duda sobre su compromiso quiere escaparse a través de sus ojos, pero lo disimula nuevamente. Alarga la mano para tomar la botella que Yuri dejó en la mesa y procura sonar convencido cuando contesta.

—Tal vez. Es un lugar bonito y a Isabella parece agradarle.

El ruso alza una ceja. La pequeña señal de duda de Jean no ha pasado desapercibida para sus ojos, y el hecho de que ahora el canadiense esté bebiendo de su botella le da ánimos para continuar con su plan. Manteniendo el tono casual mientras finge pasear la mirada por las paredes vuelve a comentar:

—Parece que es bastante grande para una familia.

Jean lo mira de reojo, aún con la botella ajena en la mano, y una idea inocente cruza entonces por su cabeza. Una idea que quizá le libre del tedio.

—¿Quieres que te la enseñe?

Yuri sonríe internamente, satisfecho con el rumbo de la situación.

—Okey.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Jean avanza sonriente por la primera planta de su casa. Va enseñándole al ruso los detalles más impresionantes de la casa de sus padres: quiénes son las personas en los cuadros, qué significa la pintura de allá, dónde compraron tal mueble… Yuri no lo escucha realmente, pero finge hacerlo, por el bien de su empresa. Jean se ha llevado una botella de cerveza nueva consigo, él tiene la propia, y así continúan avanzando a través de los pasillos.

—Esta es mi parte favorita —confiesa el canadiense, afirmando los codos en la baranda del balcón—. Puedes ver todo desde aquí.

Yuri se acerca a mirar. Efectivamente, la vista allí es fenomenal: a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad crean una atmósfera luminosa que contrasta con la oscuridad natural del cielo nocturno, y bajo ellos el patio se extiende a sus pies como una alfombra plagada de bichos ruidosos y alcoholizados. Distingue a algunos a pesar de la altura: Chris y Viktor están acosando, literalmente, a un ruborizado Yuuri que lleva la corbata puesta en la cabeza...otra vez; Otabek parece haber escapado de la atención de Mila y se le ve sentado junto a Seung (Yuri no quiere imaginarse lo fluido de esa conversación), alguien ha subido el volumen de la música y hay varias personas bailando alrededor de la piscina; en una esquina el chico divisa el vestido rojizo de la prometida de Leroy bastante distraída entre un grupo de amigas. Sonríe satisfecho.

A su lado, Jean le dedica una sonrisa sincera, con la mirada fija en algún punto del horizonte.

—¿No te parece agradable, Yuri-chan?

Él asiente con la cabeza.

Jean está contento. De verdad. Ha podido pasar un rato agradable conversando con el rubio y este no se muestra arisco a su presencia; al contrario, Yuri se ve muy amable y relajado a su lado. Quizá las cosas entre ambos puedan dar un giro y cambiar, tal vez puedan llevarse mejor, incluso podrían llegar a ser amigos o algo cercano a ello. Aunque Jean no lo admita a viva voz el ruso siempre le ha parecido un chico interesante, alguien con quien le gustaría compartir su tiempo. De ahí las constantes bromas de su parte que el muchacho acabó por malinterpretar devolviéndole insultos muy bien versados para alguien con su apariencia de hada inocente. Já. O tal vez solo se trate de una amistad pasajera producto de las cervezas que ambos han estado consumiendo. De cualquier modo, Jean está contento de estar hablando con él.

Y hablando de cervezas, la suya parece haberse acabado.

Yuri mira a su compañero observar la botella con el ceño fruncido como si tratara de desentrañar los misterios de las cervecerías alemanas con solo leer la etiqueta. Levanta una ceja rubia en demanda. Jean desvía los ojos hacia él.

—Creo que necesito otra —dice, moviendo la botella entre los dedos. Pero antes que el chico se vaya en busca de su licor, Yuri entiende que no puede dejarlo salir de su lado; si se va, lo pierde. Le ofrece la suya, que apenas ha tocado en la caminata de reconocimiento del lugar.

—Luego bajamos por más —dice, a modo de explicación. Jean la acepta sin reparos.

Cuando Yuri ve a Jean sonreír tan fácilmente mientras le habla de su casa y otras cosas sin importancia entiende el porqué está allí en ese momento; comprende el motivo que lo ha orillado a actuar de forma tan caprichosa. No es un simple _crush_ lo que le pasa con ese idiota, al menos por la forma en como su propio cuerpo reacciona a los gestos del otro él sabe que está jodido, figurativamente hablando. Es cierto que el mayor lo saca de sus cabales con todas sus bromas pesadas y doble sentido, le fastidia la mayor parte del tiempo; pero también es cierto que esas sonrisas torcidas, brillantes a veces y misteriosas otras, le envían cosquillas extrañas a través de los músculos de la espalda, hacen vibrar su columna con espasmos eléctricos y la sensación se ramifica por su estómago, comprimiéndolo de forma incómoda. Realmente le gusta ese tonto. Le gusta al nivel de querer besarlo y golpearlo a la misma vez. Besarlo porque es la única forma de sacárselo de la cabeza y golpearlo por ser simplemente él, el canadiense idiota que va por la vida sonriendo feliz, haciendo poses ridículas con las manos y arrastrando consigo una molesta novia que pronto será una molesta esposa.

Yuri suspira pesado, casi con enfado, mientras trata de despejar su cabeza de nuevo. Y la pregunta que le atormenta sale a borbotones, sin permiso, a través de sus labios.

—¿Por qué vas a casarte con Isabella?

Estúpida ansiedad.

La pregunta lo pilla desprevenido; Jean gira a verlo con duda, pero Yuri no cambia su expresión. Trata de buscar una respuesta adecuada entonces, frunciendo el ceño en el proceso.

—Bueno… —hace una pausa, estudiando la respuesta— llevamos años juntos. Nos conocemos hace bastante y decidimos casarnos un día. Ella está feliz con eso.

—¿Y tú?

Esta vez Jean no puede evitar tragar saliva. Ahí está la verbalización ajena de la pregunta que él mismo se ha estado haciendo más de una vez desde que su compromiso tomó ese rumbo ¿estaba feliz por casarse? ¿de verdad quería casarse? Apenas llegaba a los veinte años… carraspeó, procurando que su voz sonara confiada.

—Claro. Si mi prometida es feliz yo también lo soy.

Yuri siente una patada en el estómago. Dura, contundente. Quizá JJ realmente sea un maldito idiota, pero él no es quién para juzgarlo cuando está a punto de robarle el trono de idiotez mundial.

.

.

— _¿Por qué odias a JJ?_

 _Yuri mira a su amigo como si éste hubiera preguntado algo totalmente obvio, algo así como si le gustaba comer pirozhki, pero Otabek no parece estar bromeando. Arruga un poco las cejas._

— _Es un egocéntrico —resopla._

— _Un poco —concede el kazajo, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero no es un mal tipo. ¿Solo por eso?_

— _Me molesta continuamente. Se burla de mí pretendiendo darme apoyo… y me trata como a un niño ¡odio que me trate como niño!_

 _Otabek levanta una ceja ante la afirmación enojada. Una de las cosas que facilitaba su amistad era que él no hacía diferencias de edad con el rubio, pero sin ir más allá el mismo Viktor, incluso Yuuri a veces, seguían tratándolo como el adolescente de dieciséis que era y Yuri no parecía mosquearse demasiado por ello, apenas lo necesario. ¿Por qué, entonces, el trato de JJ le afectaba tanto? Yuri se había referido expresamente a Jean al decir que odiaba ese tratamiento, no incluía a los demás._

— _Además —continuó despotricando el ruso—, siempre va del brazo de la vieja bruja que tiene por novia. Me enferman._

 _Otabek entendió entonces. No era odio lo que Yuri sentía por JJ._

.

.

Ambos están riéndose de las payasadas de los mayores allá abajo. Aún con la música sonando fuerte se puede oír a Viktor cantar desafinadamente lo que pretende ser una canción de amor en ruso para Yuuri… pero ya sea por el idioma natal o porque el alcohol le hace más idiota (en palabras de Yuri) la tonada suena más espeluznante que romántica. Desafinadamente espeluznante, con Viktor gritando las palabras y Georgi aplaudiendo feliz.

El rubio menea la cabeza ante la imagen de sus compatriotas.

A su lado, Jean se ríe en voz alta, claramente contento. Se acerca más para decirle algo.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo, Yuri-chan? ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado de la casa del Rey? —levanta la voz para hacerse oír por encima del barullo que ha nacido gracias a que alguien subió el volumen de la música a niveles apenas decentes para evitar alguna multa. Yuri sospecha que la cerveza ya ha hecho su camino inexorable hasta el cerebro algo idiota del muchacho mayor. Bueno, no importa, no es como si eso vaya a afectar su plan inicial. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, el rubio decide que es momento de dar el paso siguiente: le coge una mano y echa a andar fuera del balcón, llevándolo consigo.

—Déjame enseñarte lo que más me ha gustado, "Rey".

.

Sorprendido por el repentino contacto, Jean sigue al rubio con sorpresa pintada en sus facciones ¿habrá dicho algo que le hizo enojar otra vez? —Yuri… —comienza a hablar— ¿estas…? —pero el chico se detiene frente a una de las puertas cerradas y la empuja con la mano libre, tirando a Jean consigo.

JJ queda de pie mirando confuso su propia habitación. Detrás de él, el ruso ha cerrado la puerta. Jean no entiende ¿le ha gustado su habitación? ¿por qué? Quizás es la decoración… se da media vuelta para preguntar y se encuentra con la mirada decidida del más pequeño. Esos ojos verdes parecen brillar tras la cortina de cabello rubio mientras su dueño lo observa reclinado en la puerta. Jean se siente paralizado en su lugar. Yuri avanza dos pasos.

—Lo que más me gusta de la casa del rey —dice, con un tono de voz tan bajo que parece ronronear las palabras y el mero timbre envía sensaciones extrañas a los nervios de JJ—, es el Rey.

Y de pronto Jean siente la garganta seca.

.

—¿Seung, has visto a Yuri?

El coreano niega con la cabeza, indicando hacia la casa de los Leroy: Hace un rato estaba por allá, pero no he vuelto a verle.

Otabek frunce el ceño, pensativo. No ha visto al ruso desde hace un rato, cuando se escabulló para dejarlo a merced de Mila; le preocupa que esté por ahí bebiendo más de lo normal por despecho, pero tampoco lo ve cerca de la barra en la sala. Entonces busca con la mirada a los anfitriones: Isabella conversa amenamente con su grupo de amigas al otro lado del patio; Jean no está con ella. Se encoge de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia; quizá su amigo decidió irse antes después de todo.

.

—Yuri —susurra, con miedo a hablar más fuerte y romper el hechizo extraño que se ha levantado en la atmósfera del momento—, estas… ¿hablas en serio? —Yuri asiente con la cabeza— ¿Por qué?

Y entonces, por primera vez en toda la velada, Jean ve las mejillas pálidas teñirse de un leve tono rosa, visible apenas en la iluminación tenue de la habitación. Yuri duda un segundo, parece algo avergonzado, y Jean puede jurar que esa imagen es una de las cosas más adorables que ha visto.

—Tómalo como un presente de tu despedida de soltero.

Hay una puntada traicionera en la parte baja del abdomen de Jean cuando su cuerpo avanza con decisión propia para tocar al rubio frente a él. En otro momento quizá su mente le habría advertido que aquello no era correcto, que estaba mal, pero ahora mismo solo piensa en el cuerpo delgado de Yuri entre sus brazos y en esos ojos verdes que le miran con decisión, dándole vida a un rostro casi perfecto donde reposan, ansiosos, unos labios pálidos que prometen ser tan suaves como se ven. La voluntad de Jean termina por caer. La boca suave tiene un ligero sabor a cerveza cuando la suya la toma apresurada, buscando algo que hasta entonces no sabía que anhelaba. Yuri le echa los brazos al cuello y su cuerpo sigue avanzando hasta acorralar al chico contra la pared.

Quizás es un calentón del momento, quizá las cervezas se le subieron a la cabeza a ambos, o incluso puede que en realidad haya bebido de más y a esa hora se encuentre tendido roncando en el sofá de la sala y eso solo sea parte de su imaginación retorcida, pero lo cierto es que mientras pueda sentir el cuerpo del menor aplastarse entre el suyo y la pared y la lengua suave moverse a la par con la suya, Jean no pretende dejarlo ir. No ahora.

Los labios de Yuri están sensibles, siente su estómago contraerse bajo el toque apresurado de las manos del canadiense que parecen querer recorrerlo todo. Tirando del cabello oscuro hacia atrás parar separar la boca pegada a su cuello Yuri susurra, dispuesto a llegar al final.

—¿No vas a reclamar tu regalo, JJ?

Y esa es la gota final que Jean necesita para abandonar la razón.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 **.**

Jean no miente. Es cierto que compró esas sábanas de seda pensando en estrenarlas especialmente con Isabella luego de la celebración. Eran bonitas y suaves y estaba seguro de que se sentirían muy bien contra la piel desnuda y sudada.

Y algo así estaba pasando…solo que no era Isabella quien estaba sobre su pelvis meciéndose con desesperación en ese momento.

Mientras ella departe con sus amigas en el salón, contándoles seguramente todos los detalles y pormenores de la futura boda con su novio, es la figura de Yuri Plisetsky la que se retuerce sobre él, contorsionándose de placer y dejando escapar quejidos ahogados mientras su trasero bonito rebota una y otra vez contra los muslos firmes del rey.

Y mientras su nombre es pronunciado con jadeos reverenciados que salen a través de respiraciones pesadas, Jean solo puede asegurar dos cosas: primero, que las sábanas se sienten realmente bien en su espalda caliente, y segundo -y mucho más importante- que la imagen de Yuri gimiendo su nombre mientras lo monta es, por lejos, lo más sensual que sus ojos han visto hasta el momento.

Si ha de ser sincero, no recuerda con exactitud en qué momento perdió el control por completo. Pero tampoco es como si quisiera recobrarlo.

.

" _¿No vas a reclamar tu regalo, JJ?"_

Con esa sencilla frase el "hada" rusa lo había enviado por el borde de la locura, empujándolo de cabeza hacia un camino sin retorno. Porque una cosa era probar los labios del chico atrapado entre sus brazos, tocarlo y sentir la piel caliente contra sus dedos mientras sus bocas se consumían entre ellas, y otra muy diferente era tener la certeza de que podía tomar ese cuerpo y hacerlo suyo por completo. Yuri _quería_ que él lo reclamara. Y JJ no iba a decirle que no.

Alzándolo por las piernas y encajándolo sobre sus propias caderas comenzó su camino hacia el centro de la habitación, quitándolo -con bastante pesar- de la pared para dirigirse a la cama. Los pies apresurados del canadiense chocaron con uno que otro objeto tirado en el piso que fue pateando rápidamente fuera del camino mientras las manos afiebradas aprietan con ansias el trasero expuesto del menor. Yuri le mordió el labio al momento de moler sus caderas juntas.

—Leroy, más vale que me desenvuelvas.

Jean no tuvo que oírlo dos veces.

.

—¿Dónde está JJ?

Emil se encoge de hombros ante la pregunta de Leo. Él no ha visto al canadiense desde que ambos se burlaran de Micky, y eso ocurrió hace bastante, ahora que lo piensa. Seguro debe estar con su novia.

—Bueno, espero que no le importe si cambio un poco la música —y acto seguido Leo se encamina hacia la casa llevando su IPod en mano.

Emil sonríe afectuoso, como siempre, maniobrando entre sus dedos las cuatro botellas de licor que lleva hacia el grupo de personas que le espera sentados al borde de la piscina. Está seguro de que si logra calmar (o distraer, lo que ocurra primero) a Micky podrá tener un momento para bailar con Sala. No pierde nada con intentarlo.

Y mientras el sonriente checo cruza el patio esquivando a varios en el camino logra ver, casi con el rabillo del ojo, el vestido llamativo de la novia de su amigo. Gira la cabeza para mirar mejor. Isabella está sentada con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, la abertura del vestido enseña una pantorrilla suave, de piel blanca, firme, y el cabello oscuro de la chica resalta aún más sus exóticas facciones. Sostiene una copa entre los dedos mientras sonríe. Emil se ríe por lo bajo, JJ realmente tiene una suerte afortunada; aunque, hablando de él, no lo ve en el grupo. Y ahora que lo piensa mejor, la última vez que le vio estaba sentado ante la barra de licores, conversando con alguien rubio. Si no se equivoca, diría que con Yuri. Esa sí era una noticia inesperada. Pero tampoco Yuri se ve por allí ahora…tal vez ambos estén bebiendo juntos como grandes amigos.

Emil se mofa de su propia broma y se abre paso hacia los hermanos italianos, olvidándose del canadiense y dispuesto a burlar la guardia de Micky. Esta vez lo logrará, está seguro.

Isabella sonríe, por milésima vez en la noche, alagada por las adulaciones hacia ella y su pareja. Que ambos se ven estupendamente bien, opina la mayoría. Que ella realmente se ha sacado la lotería al poder pescar al canadiense, dicen sus amigas, sin ocultar del todo ese tono que suena dramáticamente a envidia mal camuflada. Que JJ es un cabronazo con suerte, dicen los chicos. Y ella acepta todos los halagos porque la adornan, la hacen sentirse bien consigo misma y con esa boda. Por supuesto que quiere mucho a JJ, y está segura de que él también la quiere, aunque el comportamiento que éste haya mostrado los últimos meses le haga dudar de ciertas cosas…ellos eran jóvenes aún, apenas entrando a la adultez, tenían una vida brillante por delante, ya sea juntos o separados; quizás, solo quizás, se estén adelantando un poco a las cosas. Esa es la idea que de vez en cuando se cuela en su cerebro, sobre todo en esas noches donde Jean abandona la cama, suponiendo que ella duerme, y va a sentarse al balcón con la guitarra sobre las piernas desnudas. Suele quedarse allí durante minutos largos, casi angustiantes. A veces toca algo y otras veces simplemente abraza su instrumento en total silencio. Antes, ella se habría levantado y envuelta en la sábana tibia le habría hecho compañía. Él tal vez cantaría algo dedicado solo para ella y acabarían besándose en la noche bajo las estrellas. Finalmente, Jean la cargaría hasta la cama y dormirían abrazados, o incluso podrían hacer el amor otra vez.

Ahora, sin embargo, Jean trata de hacer todo lo posible por no despertarla, y aunque ella lo hace algunas veces no se levanta para ir con su novio. Algo entre ambos cambió un poco luego de oficializar su compromiso, e Isabella teme que ese algo comience a mellarlos, a cansarlos. Mira el anillo de brillantes en su mano pálida y suspira. De todo corazón desea que no se estén equivocando.

Y hablando de Jean, hace mucho que no lo ve. Tal vez deba ir a buscarlo…detiene el impulso de levantarse y menea la cabeza ante la idea, no puede estar pegada a él toda la velada. Solo espera que lo esté pasando bien.

.

.

La música afuera suena fuerte, animada. Se puede escuchar -entre las pausas de las canciones- el barullo de los invitados, quienes seguramente están divirtiéndose de lo lindo. En alguna parte de la mente de Jean les está agradecido por el ruido, han logrado crear la cortina perfecta.

Dentro de la habitación, sus propios quejidos pesados se aúnan a los maullidos de felino complacido que el ruso no se preocupa por esconder del mundo. Con el bonito trasero rebotando sin pausa contra sus muslos y el sonido indecente que se produce a cada penetración, JJ siente que no tiene oídos para nada más en ese instante. Sus manos estrujan las nalgas suaves del rubio, clavando los dedos con tanta fuerza que está seguro que le dejará marcas visibles, aunque a Yuri no parece molestarle ese detalle, al contrario; con la cabeza rubia escondida en el hueco de su cuello y los dientes firmes apretados contra su piel, el vándalo ruso está lejos de querer protestar por el trato recibido.

Jean se siente obnubilado por la sensación de placer y el calor que nace desde el interior de su propio cuerpo, obligándolo a aplacarlo contra la piel del ruso, dentro de su cuerpo de apariencia fría. Respirando entrecortadamente, Yuri vuelve a buscar sus labios y le besa, tirándole de los cabellos casi con desesperación. Hay una especie de dolor placentero en la acción y a Jean le gusta; no es suave y amoroso como sus encuentros con Isabella, aquí ambos pueden soltar sus impulsos sin reprimirse y disfrutan con ello. Yuri le muerde el labio inferior y la mano derecha de Jean se dispara en una nalgada que corta el aire caliente de la habitación con su sonido brillante y rápido; el menor le devuelve su nombre en un gemido ronco junto al oído de una forma tan erótica que el canadiense siente cortarse las cuerdas de su ya frágil cordura.

— _Zhestkiy (rudo)_ —ordena Yuri en un susurro grave y JJ no tiene que ser un experto en idiomas para saber qué es exactamente lo que quiere el rubio. Y se lo da, él no es nadie para oponerse a los deseos de su hada.

.

Yuri siente sus pulmones expandirse y contraerse como si hubiera estado entrenando por horas o como si hubiese decidido correr una maratón. El aire sale en bocanadas tibias por su boca mientras sus fosas nasales se dilatan tratando de dejar entrar la mayor cantidad de oxígeno posible. Lo necesita. Necesita oxigenar sus miembros acalambrados después de los extensos y agotadores minutos en que usó y dejó a JJ usar de su cuerpo como le diera la gana. Aún le tiemblan las rodillas y siente el pecho cimbrarse ante el golpeteo arrítmico de su corazón. Mirando el techo blanco de la habitación se siente agradecido de que el canadiense usara protección, no se encuentra de ánimos como para darse una merecida ducha en ese momento.

A su lado, Jean no lo hace mucho mejor. Su respiración pesada lucha por acompasarse igual que la suya. El cuerpo grande y firme se apega al suyo en un abrazo caliente, y Yuri siente sus músculos cediendo a la sensación de relajo. "Gatito" susurra Jean, y esa sola palabra es la que rompe la burbuja de ensoñación; Yuri abre los ojos con rapidez, haciéndose consiente del lugar donde se encuentra y de las condiciones. JJ le abraza por la espalda, ambos completamente desnudos sobre la cama del canadiense, en medio de una fiesta…la fiesta de compromiso del mismo con su novia. Con un movimiento rápido, Yuri se deshace del abrazo y se baja de la cama, buscando apresurado sus ropas. Se viste con prisa. JJ lo mira sentado en la cama. Cuando tiene todo en su lugar de nuevo, se da media vuelta para enfrentar al objeto de su deseo; los ojos azules de Jean se ven más oscuros, observándolo en silencio. Suspira, pasándose una mano por el cabello enredado.

—Escucha, yo… —se muerde el labio ante la inutilidad de su cerebro para hilvanar una frase coherente—. Lo siento, supongo. No quiero causarte problemas, solo quería… —mira incómodo hacia el piso. Jean se levanta entonces, y Yuri evita con todas sus fuerzas mirar la parte baja de ese cuerpo bronceado en toda la gloria de su desnudez, como si fuese un espectáculo desconocido para sus ojos… Jean se acerca lo suficiente como para tocarlo, pero no lo hace, y Yuri le agradece internamente por eso.

—No hay nada que lamentar —concede el más alto—, no eres el único en esta ecuación.

Yuri asiente con la cabeza, un poco sonrojado aún. Luego recuerda el desastre de su cabello y se peina rápido con los dedos. Jean le mira hacer con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, sin saber qué más agregar ¿qué se supone que deba decir ahora? "Gracias por el presente, Yuri, estuvo exquisito" no, muy chulo. "Espero que se repita la ocasión" no, muy desesperado e idiota. No es que no le gustaría repetirlo, pero dadas las actuales circunstancias esa no es la mejor idea. Yuri y él no son nada, conocidos apenas, compañeros -no, compañeros no: rivales- de pista solamente, y lo más importante: él tiene una novia y va a casarse. Maldición.

Yuri decide que su cabello debe estar presentable y deja su cometido de peinarse. Mira a su compañero de nuevo y traga saliva antes de hablar.

—Me voy —avisa, y se marcha hacia la puerta de manera automática, pero se detiene con la mano en el picaporte, sin girarse—. Espero que hayas disfrutado tu regalo. Felicidades por tu matrimonio —luego de eso la puerta vuelve a cerrarse, tragándose su figura, y Jean se encuentra solo, desnudo de pie en medio de una habitación con una cama desordenada y unas sábanas que necesitan ser lavadas.

.

Encerrado en el baño, con el cabello totalmente despeinado, la piel brillante de sudor y una marca evidente de dientes estampada a la altura de la clavícula, Jean pasa factura de los sucesos recién acontecidos. Aprieta las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos cuando el peso de sus acciones recae con fuerza sobre su consciencia: hace apenas unos minutos atrás él tenía a Yuri Plisetsky, su iracunda competencia en la pista, puesto en cuatro sobre las impecables nuevas sábanas de seda de su cama, follándolo como si no hubiera mañana y como si en el salón de su casa no hubiese otras sesenta personas más, incluida su novia y futura esposa.

Gruñe frustrado.

¿Lo peor de todo? No se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Le había encantado.

.

* * *

 **N.A:** Llegamos al final de la historia. Final abierto porque yo solo quería sacarme la espina de la bendita escena hot entre ellos dos(?), así que no fabriqué una trama compleja, lo siento.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
